Star Fox
The Star Fox team is a rag-tag team of independent, space mercenaries and the main protagonists of the Star Fox series. This team is often hired by the Cornerian military whenever the authorities believed they need their specialized assistance in saving the planet and rest of the Lylat System from various invaders, most notably the maniacal scientist Andross. The team is currently led by Fox McCloud. It has consisted of several different members throughout its history, and was founded and originally led by James McCloud, Fox's father. The team usually uses an assortment of vehicles and weapons to accomplish their missions, most notably the space-fighter vehicles known as Arwings. In the current canon, a large battleship called the Great Fox serves as the team's base of operations. Since the Great Fox is continuously mobile in the confines of outer-space, Star Fox's headquarters can be moved anywhere in the Lylat System, although the Great Fox often orbits around Corneria. The Star Fox team is often rivaled by their nemesis, the Star Wolf team. Battle vs the Furon (by Wassboss) Fox lands the great fox on a nuclear reactor site on the planet Glavagon. He and the rest of star fox have been hired by the emperor of the planet to take care of an infestation of small but powerful aliens. Fox reaches down and touches his blaster, making sure its still their. He then gets up out of the seat and goes down to see his team-mates. He reaches the weapon hold and looks over his team to see what he is working with. Falco stands confidently, sniper slung over his shoulder and duel blasters in hand. Slippy is holding onto a homing launcher, smiling nervously as fox looks him over. At the end of the line is Krystal who is holding her staff waiting for orders. Fox nods his head satisfactorily and turns, beckoning to his team to follow him. The Four of them make their way down the exit walkway and slowly walk towards the the nuclear plant, in perfect formation. They enter the power plant carefully and slowly, ready for any surprise attacks. They turn a corner and come face to face with the infestation, who immediately open fire on them. Krystal holds her staff in front of the team and a forcefield appears, stopping any of the projectiles from getting to the team. Falco and fox open fire with their blasters, well protected by the force field. They manage to hit a furon in the eye, they laser going through his eye socket and out the other end. (4-3) The other furon's keep on firing but the barrier holds strong and they fail to penetrate the force field. Slippy takes aim with his homing launcher but a furon destroys it with his disintergrator ray. Realising they are not going to get anywhere with this tactic the furon's retreat. Star fox gives chase with slippy bringing up the rear. As they run past a open doorway a furon jumps out and fires his zap-o-matic. The electricity hits slippy and he screams as he is electrocuted. (3-3) The rest of star fox freeze, shocked by what they have just witnessed. They soon snap out of their trance and krystal leaps forward, thrusting her staff into the furon's chest. The Furon takes out his Ion Detonator and fires several shots at krystal, blowing her to kingdom come before sucumbing too his own wounds. (2-2) Fox and falco realise that they are getting slaughtered and decide to escape back to the Great Fox. They run back throgh the corridor and out of the power plant with the furon's not far behind. Falco turns and and crouches on one knee, taking the sniper off his back. He aims and fires, splattering furon brain's all over the ground. (2-1) Falco runs up into the ship and the walkway, closes up after him. The Furon fires his disintergrator ray at ship but it's size and armour prevent any damage being done. He discards his ray gun and takes out his black hole gun. He opens a black hole, which starts to suck in the great fox. Falco and fox can only scream and they are crushed by the black's holes gravity. (0-1) The Furon laughs evilly and makes it way back into the Nuclear plant. Winner: Furon Expert's opinion The Furon won because of their superior weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Mercenaries